Issue 54
Issue 54 is the fifty-fourth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the sixth and final part of Volume 9: Here We Remain. It was originally published on November 12, 2008. Plot Synopsis Eugene explains that he was working on a project with nine other people to map out the human genome, planning to develop diseases that would only affect people in certain regions. He then claims to know exactly what caused the dead to start walking, and goes on to say that once Washington knows what he knows, "they can stop this whole mess once and for all." Rick asks Abraham what a herd is after he mentions it for a second time. Before Abraham can answer him, Andrea has climbed down from the roof and is pointing a gun at Eugene, demanding to know what he knows. Abraham disarms Andrea and proceeds to explain to Rick what a herd is. He then addresses Andrea's question and asks Eugene to tell the group what he would've said if he "hadn't been so busy focusing on not shitting his pants." Eugene says that it's classified, and he can't tell her anything. Abraham reiterates what Eugene said, stating that it's classified. He does vouch for Eugene though, saying that he used to think he was crazy, but, now knows that he's actually really smart. Dale, previously silent, yells at Abraham, saying that he can't talk to them like that and he has no idea what they've been through. Abraham responds by screaming that he used to have an eight year old boy, a six year old girl, and an ex-wife, but, now he doesn't. Rosita attempts to calm Abraham down. He apologizes and offers to give up their weapons if they can spend the night at the farm. Dale and the group reluctantly agree, and they all walk toward the house. In the morning, Abraham approaches Andrea and apologizes to her for hitting her. As they engage in small talk, he sees a small group of roamers approaching the fence. He grabs Andrea's pitchfork and hops the fence, taking out at least five of them. He tells the group that this was just the beginning. "It's just not safe here," he says. "What do they tell you when you get lost in the woods? Stay in one place. Why do they tell you that? So you'll be easy to find for the people who are looking for you. Well, the whole fucking world is looking for you right now." He says that they're leaving in a few hours with or without the group. Dale talks it over with Rick and asks his opinion, to which Rick says he can't make decisions any more. Dale is shocked and says he'll go tell the others to see what they have to say. Maggie tells Glenn that she never wants to see the farm ever again. Glenn says he thought she would want to stay, because of the memories she had there. Maggie responds by saying she doesn't have a family. "Just act like I never did. Now help me start packing," she tells a dejected Glenn. The group begins loading up Abraham's truck. When they finish, Michonne says that she's riding with Rick and Carl in their car. Dale agrees, saying there will be more room for them. On her way to the car, she glances at Maggie, who is sadly looking at the farm. She asks Rick if there's room for one more, and Carl happily says yes. Before they leave, Rick pulls Carl aside to talk to him. Rick tells him to keep an eye on the new group, adding that he needs to tell him if he notices anything strange. Rick then tells Carl that he is not safe, no matter what anyone says or thinks. He makes Carl promise him that he will never let his guard down. Carl promises he won't, and the group begins their journey to Washington, D.C.. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Glenn *Andrea *Ben *Billy *Dale *Maggie Greene *Michonne Hawthorne *Abraham Ford *Rosita Espinosa *Eugene Porter Deaths *None Trivia *First mention of Ford's Daughter. *First mention of Ford's Son. *First mention of Beth Ford. Goofs/Errors *Even though Rick had his right hand amputated by The Governor in #28, when walking with Carl in the issue, his left hand is missing instead. External Links *The Walking Dead #54 Review New faces join the cast as the series moves towards new territory, IGN, Dan Phillips, (November 12, 2008). Category:Walking Dead Issues Category:Media and Merchandise